J-POP STARZ
J-POP STARZ is a anime produced by Neon Highlight Production and it's sub-production NIK Films. Plot: This focuses on a 18-year old academy called Gleaming Comet Academy, who are finding their ways for success. Five students, training to become top idols, were hired to become a group and introduce the new era of Gleaming Comet Academy. Will the group and their rivals will work? Characters: Training Idols: PRI5M: Erina Yamashita (山下絵里奈) Image Colour: Carnation Pink Voice: Maeda Atsuko Image Song: Shuwa Shuwa Baby, Yume no Kawa (Season 1) A cheerful, determined and spirited girl who’s your average protagonist, but she often has anxiety if she’s scared of something. She is very interested in idols and likes to sing and dance, but doesn’t think she is good, but other people think she does. ' Ayaka Muraki '(村木彩花) Image Colour: Grape Voice: Ayaka Ohashi Image Song: Movin On Now, Smil(NG) (Season 1) She is mostly a calm girl but is also an independent and modest girl and has a strong will. Ayaka is always optimistic and is very confident in everything. Her dancing is very elegant and she is also good at singing enka songs during karaoke, and she is energetic during performances. She also likes to hang out with friends. ' ' Natsuki Sayashi (鞘師夏木) Image Colour: Spring Green Voice: Natsuki Hanae Image Song: Hoshi No Stride, Sentimental Rain ~Ai No Kanashimi~ (Season 1) A guy who has a calm aura, and is friendly, naive and a quick-thinker. He has been learning to sing and play piano and ukulele since elementary, and has learned ballet as well. His hobbies are dancing, singing, and playing all sorts of musical instruments. Yuuto Hagimiya (萩宮ゆうと) Image Colour: Cantaloupe Voice: Kaoru Masaki Image Song: MONSTER GENERATION (Season 1) He is a energetic, upbeat, and overly postive, who wants to make everyone feel happy. He likes to do exercise and sports, such as acrobatics. His hobbies are dancing, doing backflips, and taking care of animals. Makoto Aono (青野真) Image Colour: Midnight Blue Voice Actor: Souma Saitou Image Song: Destinare (Season 1) A guy who is seen having a chilled personality when he is feeling postivite and is cool, calm and collected, especially in fights. He is a peacemaker, and often likes to be on his own during his spare time. Otherwise, he can be cold and ignorant, especially when he sees people he dislikes. His hobbies are playing the piano and violin, studying and reading books. TomoAki: Tomoya Oguchi (尾口智也) Image Colour: Medium Blue Voice Actor: Tomoaki Maeno Image Song: Athletic Core A guy who is warm-hearted and navie at first, but then becomes less naive and more arrogant. He can be quiet as well. ' ' Aki Muraoka (村岡秋) Image Colour: Dark Red Voice Actor: Toshiki Masuda Image Song: Wanna Be A supremely energetic guy who can be aggressive at times, especially when some things don’t go his way, and is also bossy.' ' Candy Mix: Image Song: Chu~ Natsu Party! Arisa Kodama (児玉亜里沙) Image Colour: Bubblegum Pink Voice Actor: Yamamura Hibiku Image Song: Goodbye Natsuo Tsukasa Yonemura (米村つかさ) Image Colour: Mint Green Voice Actor: Natsukawa Shiina Image Song: I WISH Yuri Kiyono (清野ゆり) Image Colour: Caramel Orange Voice Actor: Asakura Momo Image Song: Osaka Koi no Uta Other Idols: Suzuko Kurebayashi (紅林すずこ) Image Colour: Light Pink Voice Actor: Ruriko Aoki ' ' Angelina “Angel” Oozaki (大崎アンジェリーナ) Image Colour: Golden Yellow Voice Actor: Chinatsu Akasaki Debut Idols: RAINBOW-G: Image Song: Ransama!! They are your playable characters in the first game: J-POP Starz: Ultramania Pop! I (J-POPスターズ: ウルトラマニアポップ! I), as you explore the school and perform with the seven main characters. ' ' Haruka Yoshida (吉田春香) Age: 14 Hometown: Sendai Voice Actor: Ami Maeshima Image Colour: Pastel Green Hair Colour: Pink Eye Colour: Lime Nao Imura (井村奈央) Age: 15 Hometown: Sapporo Voice Actor: Mirei Tanaka Image Colour: Pastel Blue Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Hikari Kinoshita (木下ヒカリ) Age: 14 Hometown: Fukuoka Voice Actor: Hikaru Watanabe Image Colour: Pastel Orange Hair Colour: Red Eye Colour: Brown ' Sarina Nakayama '(中山紗理奈) Age: 15 Hometown: Nagoya Voice Actor: Rika Shimura Image Colour: Pastel Pink Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Pink''' ''' '''Airi Tsukimura (月村愛理) Age: 14 Hometown: Tokyo Voice Actor: Rina Miyazaki Image Colour: Pastel Purple Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Purple Minami Morikawa (森川みなみ) Age: 15 Hometown: Osaka Voice Actor: Ruka Mizote Image Colour: Pastel Red Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Red ' ' Other Characters: Nik Adulyadej (ニクアドゥンヤデート/นิกลอดุลยเดช): Voice Actor: Saori Hayami An anthropomorphic 3-month old Siamese kitten who left after his mom died in a shooting and accidentally meets Erina when they bumped to each other in the school gardens. He is an only child, as his brothers and sisters were killed by a iliness instead their mother’s stomach and was born in a small village in Thailand. Trivia: * This is Alexis's second main series * The RAINBOW-G members are voiced by members of the J-POP group Super Girls. * The ending of the series; Hoshi Wo Mezashite is the opening of Wonder Star Production's show Spirited. Category:User: Eurovisionprecurefan Category:J-POP STARZ Category:J-POP STARZ Episodes